La fête des lumières
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Dis moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Toi, moi l'Inde et une promesse. Celle de revenir ici dans dix ans exactement fêter à nouveau Diwali.


O Lucy si tu avais combien ton sourire m'a manqué. Dix ans sans te voir c'est bien trop long.  
Le temps passe terriblement lentement lorsque j'attends en vain une réponse de ta part.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave ne parlons plus du passé. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on va bientôt se revoir.  
Je suis tellement heureux que tu ai accepté de me revoir pour Diwali. Dix ans après cette nuit d'espoir nous allons enfin nous revoir.  
Mon coeur a explosé de joie lorsque tu as confirmé ta présence à cet événement hors du temps et qu'en prime tu me conviais à te rejoindre chez toi en plein Finistère Breton pour ensuite prendre le portoloin ensemble à Paris.

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'ai quitté mon lieu de fouille pour traverser à nouveau les Etats-Unis en direction du MACUSA où j'ai pris le premier portoloin en direction de Paris. Je sais je suis fou. J'aurai dû rester à Paris à attendre ta venue mais j'avais tellement hâte de te voir que j'ai avalé les kilomètres de rail en direction de Morlaix où tu es venu m'accueillir.  
Tu sais je t'ai senti un peu distante en te prenant dans mes bras, mais j'ai à peine eut le temps de douter qu'on avait transplané dans un champ en contrebas d'une maison qui s'accrochait à la falaise.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à la maison, avec cette étrange passerelle qui se jette dans la vide, car tu m'entraînes déjà à travers les céréales vers l'escalier de ton chez toi.  
Je ne vois de toi que ton pull moutarde et tes cheveux toujours aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es resté ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris.  
Rassuré j'entreprends de te suivre. Tu cours comme une enfant en cueillant par ci par là une fleur des champs. Là au milieu d'un champ aux pieds des Monts d'Arrée tu t'es mise à plier tout doucement sous le vent qui s'est levé.  
Tu es la même Lucy et pourtant toi comme moi nous avons changé.

Avant ce jour jamais je l'aurai vu la jeune fille aux yeux aussi limpide que le ciel danser au milieu des fleurs sauvages.  
Et pourtant là avec ton pull jaune moutarde, tes cheveux charbons et tes yeux couleurs de pluie tu t'es mise à jouer avec le vent en souriant comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait jamais auparavant.  
Sentant que j'étais perdu tu t'es retournée vers moi en me tendant la main pour m'entraîner toujours plus loin toujours plus haut à l'assaut de ton domaine qui accroche les nuages.  
Tu sais, peu importe qu'on est changé Lucy ta main au creux de la mienne me rendra toujours aussi serein.

Alors qu'on reprend le train en sens inverse je me souviens. Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de Diwali ?  
C'était il y a dix ans de ça. Dix ans c'est long sans toi. Je sais je radote mais j'aime voir ton sourire nostalgique naitre sur ton doux visage.  
Tu venais de finir tes études. Nous étions partis en Chine pour la fête de Duanwu. Puis j'avais disparu pendant plus de deux mois avant de réapparaitre sans explications en Inde le dix-neuf octobre pour la fête des lumières.  
Tu n'avais pas posé de questions. Tu ne m'avais pas demandé où j'avais disparu. Non tu m'avais juste souris comme tu sais si bien le faire. De nous deux ça n'avait jamais été toi qui parlais. Pourquoi le faire alors que tes yeux disent déjà tout ?  
Tu n'avais rien dit, mais pourtant j'ai bien vu que tu espérais que mon départ n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement. Que j'étais enfin revenu et qu'on allait continuer notre voyage en Asie. Je n'avais pas osé te détromper et durant ces cinq jours de fêtes je t'ai caché que tout cela n'était qu'une parenthèse dans ma fuite.  
En route pour l'Inde je me plonge dans nous souvenirs.  
Durant ces nuits hors du temps tu as fait un voeu en jetant ta bougie à l'eau. J'espère qu'en dix ans ton voeu c'est réalisé. Le mien oui, vu que tu m'as pardonné.  
En tout cas je me souviens de notre promesse faite autour d'une grande bougie qu'on lança sur le fleuve durant une nuit magique en Inde.  
Dans dix ans on se retrouvera en Inde pour la fête de Diwali. Et là-bas, on fera le point sur notre vie. On refera de nouveaux voeux.  
Dans dix ans on revivra cette nuit pleine d'espoir qui nous avait poussés à nous affranchir de notre passé pour aller au-delà de nos rêves.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de Diwali ?  
Alors que le soleil se couchait la foule s'était pressée dans les rues. Les ruelles déversaient sans arrêt un nombre infini d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants qui se pressaient le long de chaque bras du fleuve.  
C'était une foule dense et compacte qui se pressait vers le Gange. Les bougies jetaient des ombres rougeoyantes sur les visages et faisaient étinceler les habits aux couleurs éclatantes.  
Les gens riaient, s'apostrophaient dans un grand élan de joie pendant que la ville résonnait de cris et d'une certaine joie de vivre.  
C'était tellement beau Lucy de voir tous ces gens avec leurs bougies. C'était magnifique de voir le fleuve éclairer de toutes ces lumières.  
Diwali la fête des lumières porte bien son nom. Avec notre bougie pressée sur le coeur on se mêlait aux gens tout en se laissant porter par leur enthousiasme. Soudain, tout paraissait possible. C'est comme si durant cette nuit tous nos voeux aller se réaliser.  
J'avais l'impression que peu importait ce que j'entreprendrai la chance me sourirait toujours. Cette nuit-là j'avais envie de croire, d'espérer en mes rêves.  
Ma main dans la tienne et ma bougie pressait sur le coeur je fis le voeu de toujours aller au bout de mes rêves. Et tandis que je regardais la petite lumière que j'avais allumée danser sur les flots je sentis mon coeur s'apaiser.

Cette nuit est un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie et sans nul doute la plus belle nuit de mon existence.  
Mais tu sais j'ai enfin arrêté de vivre dans le passé. Des fêtes j'en ai vu d'autres. J'ai découvert des secrets oubliés, touché du doigt le mystère et enfin je vais de l'avant.  
J'ai arrêté de regarder derrière moi avec regrets. Je ne vis plus dans l'ombre d'une guerre que je n'ai pas connue. J'ai laissé derrière moi toute cette rancoeur accumulée contre notre famille. On a qu'une vie et il serait peut-être temps que je me mette enfin à la vivre pleinement.  
Tu sais je crois bien que la chance m'a sourie. Je fais le métier de mes rêves, ma mère m'a enfin pardonné de ne pas avoir accepté le poste au ministère qu'on m'avait obtenu et je me tiens à tes côtés après tout ce temps sans te voir. Oui la vie m'a sourie et peut-être que c'est cette nuit là qui a tout changé.  
J'ai arrêté de vouloir toujours plus. J'ai réalisé qu'il était temps que je me contente de ce que la vie a à m'offrir. Comme on dit, faute d'éclairs de feu on vole sur des comètes 260.  
Cette fois-ci nous allons découvrir la fête du côté sorcier. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Même si je n'espère pas jouer au jeu des sept différences.  
J'ai hâte, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour vivre aventure plus trépidante que celle que j'ai vécu là-bas quelque part entre l'Arizona, le Colorado, l'Utah et le Nouveau Mexique.  
Tu sais Lucy je crois qu'une partie de mon coeur restera toujours attaché à cette région qui m'a permis de découvrir tant de choses y compris l'homme que je suis maintenant. Un bout de mon âme quant à elle restera toujours coincé lors de cette nuit magique que nous avons vécue il y a de cela dix ans.

Arrivé au ministère de la magie parisienne on prend un portoloin en direction de New Delhi. C'est là-bas dans le quartier sorcier de la capitale que notre périple continue. En quelques tourbillons nous voilà en extrême orient. A peine sortis du ministère de la magie locale que la même impression d'étrangeté que la première fois nous prend à la gorge.  
Dis Lucy tu te souviens de la première fois que nous sommes venus ici ? Tout nous paraissais étrange les épices qui embaumaient la rue en mêlant leur senteur à l'odeur sale de la rue, les singes qui se promenaient en liberté volent les touristes. A ça oui il y a en a des singes, mais on a pas aperçu l'ombre d'un demiguise malgré ton guide touristique qui disait qu'il en existait une grande population en Inde. Tu te souviens de la chaleur de plomb qui rendait l'air des ruelles étouffantes et cette foule, ces mendiants et les rues bondées tu t'en souviens ?  
Je comprends pourquoi il y a tellement d'occidentaux qui souffre du syndrome de l'Inde. Pas étonnant quand on voit la différence entre le paysage de carte postale et la réalité. Cette chaleur qui vous fait fondre sur place, ce mélange d'odeur qui vous prend le nez et cette foule où on a tôt fait de se perdre. Le quartier sorcier n'échappe pas à la règle si ce n'est que tout ici est exacerbé. Les épices côtoient les yeux de tritons et les chaos semblent avoir pris d'assaut le quartier. Rien n'a changé et pourtant je regarde tout d'un air neuf.  
J'ai hâte d'être demain, premier jour de lancement des festivités qui vont durer cinq jours.

Dhanteras, le premier jour de Diwali. Le jour où le Seigneur Dhanvantari, médecin des dieux, est sortis de la mer de lait en apportant à l'humanité sa médecine ayurvédique.  
En ce jour de fête les gens déposent des offrandes au pied d'un arbre sacré. Comme nous n'avons pas de jardin où nous aurions pu faire pousser un arbre nous nous rendons dans le jardin du ministère indien pour déposer de la nourriture et des fleurs au pied d'un des arbres.  
Puis nous allons acheter un porte bonheur comme tout le monde ici. Entre les pièces d'argent et d'or et les ustensiles traditionnels, tu as choisi d'acheter un mortier en pierre pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je t'ai pas demandé ce que tu comptais faire de ça. Peut-être que celui que tu avais chez toi était cassé. J'ai préféré acheter un microscope sorcier cela m'a coûté une petite fortune mais ça restera utile pour mon travail.  
Tu vois même en vacances je suis incapable de ne pas penser à mon travail. C'est bien triste non ? Et toi à quoi pense tu Lucy alors que tu t'enfonces dans la foule bigarrée sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Elle est ou la petite Lucy aux yeux gris qui regardaient toujours le monde ? Je crois que je m'en fais trop. Tu n'as pas changé à ce point. C'est juste qu'il est plus aisé de regarder où on met les pieds quand on marche dans ces ruelles aux dalles disjointes.

Chhoti Divali le deuxième jour de Diwali. Durant ce deuxième jour Krishna détruisit Narakasura le démon de la saleté. La profusion de couleur et de monde est tellement importante pendant cette période que j'ai l'impression que mes rétines saturent de tous ces camaïeux de rouges, oranges et autres couleurs vives. Les gens portent des habits neufs aux teintes éclatantes alors que des pétards explosent dans un bruit assourdissants. Des feux de bengales et d'artifices s'amusent à poursuivre les gens dans les rues tout en dessinant des formes mouvantes dans le ciel. Ces feux ressemblent un peu à ceux que vendent oncle Georges dans sa boutique. Je me demande bien comment le ministère indien gèrent ces formes éclatantes qui illuminent le ciel même en plein jour. Et que faire si une grande rouge où un serpent de feu s'en va poursuivre des gens dans le quartier moldu ?  
Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de repos. On s'huile, se baigne se repose pour éliminer toute la saleté causée par Narakasura et être en forme pour demain. Demain le jour le plus important de Diwali.  
Alors qu'on se repose tranquillement à l'auberge tu me racontes les origines de cette fête.  
Ainsi on allume des bougies dans les rues et aux fenêtres des maisons pour célébrer le retour du roi exilé Rama dans son pays.

Bari Divali, le troisième jour. Le jour de la déesse Lakshmi la déesse de la richesse et la prospérité.  
Dans notre auberge on s'amuse à dessiner des rangolis sur le sol de la cour avec de la farine de riz et des poudres colorés. Des guirlandes de soucis, des feuilles de manguier et des bougies complètent notre décoration. Insouciants on s'amuse à passer dans les motifs pour les voir se défaire et se reformer derrière nous. D'un coup de baguette on crée de nouveaux motifs qui se mettent à voleter à quelques centimètres du sol. Des bougies projetant leur douce lumière sur ton beau visage.  
Une fois la nuit tombée on se dirige dans la rue pour regarder les gens qui se rendent aux temples afin d'adorer leur déesse. Les feux de bengales magiques volettent dans la rue pendant que des marchands ambulants vends des sucreries que les gens s'offrent.  
Nous ne suivons pas la procession qui se rend ensuite au Gange pour déposer des lumières sur l'eau. Au lieu de sas nous lançons des lampions dans le ciel afin de porter nos voeux vers les cieux. Ces lampions magiques une fois dans le ciel se transforme en petite créature de papier à l'intérieur desquels une flammèche brule en illuminer le ciel en petite étoile.  
C'est une nuit magique Lucy. Là avec toi je me sens heureux.

Puja Govardhan, le quatrième jour. Le premier jour de l'année. En mémoire du jour où Krishna sauva un village entier du déluge en le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête à la seule force de son doigt les Indiens fête le dieu à l'occasion de ce jour de fête. Aujourd'hui pour les sorciers ce jour diffère de celui des moldus.  
En la mémoire des sorciers qui protégèrent leur village en le faisant flotter au-dessus de l'eau qui avait inondé les alentours une immense fête a lieu dans le quartier sorcier de New Delhi. Ainsi durant le premier jour de l'année il est de tradition dans la communauté magique indienne de venir en aide à un moldu à l'aide se sa magie afin d'améliorer sa vie et de repérer ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour sauver un village. Chez les moldus ces soudain dons, et miracles sont due à la déesse Lakshmi qu'ils ont vénérés la veille.

Bhai Duj, le cinquième jour. C'est la journée où les frères se consacrent à leurs soeurs et prennent de leurs nouvelles. La légende raconte que Yama Raj le seigneur de la mort se rendit chez sa soeur et lui accorda le don de libérer de ses péchés quiconque viendrait la voir ce jour-là.  
Je n'ai pas de soeur à visiter, elles sont bien trop loin. Et puis tu le sais bien Lucy, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ma famille. Les liens se sont distendus avec le temps et la distance. Heureusement que tu es là pour moi. Sans toi je serais perdu. Quand je regarde en arrière je vois le grand vide autour de moi.  
Tu savais que je reparle à Albus ? Que je suis le parrain de son fils ? J'ai été surpris qu'il me le demande à moi. On a jamais été proche, mais il faut croire que le Colorado à retendu ces liens que j'avais distendus.  
Tellement de choses se sont passées la-bas Lucy j'aimerais t'en parler, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Je crois bien que je t'en parlerais une fois que tu viendras me rendre visite la-bas.

Le voyage se clôt et alors qu'on est sur le retour j'ai soudain envie de rentrer quelques jours au pays, puis de faire un détour par l'Amazonie avant de retourner sur mon chantier de fouilles. Je crois que j'ai envie de revenir sur mes pas, d'entamer une sorte de voyage de retour.  
Je suis sûr tu me comprends Lucy j'aimerais t'amener avec moi mais je sent que tu as envie de retrouver la solitude des Monts d'Arrées. Je comprends, mais j'espère que tu viendras vite me rendre visite la-bas à Chaco Canyon. Sans toi les jours n'ont pas la même saveur et tes lettres ne suffisent pas à combler le vide que tu laisses en moi à chacune de tes absences.  
Tu sais Lucy des fois j'ai l'impression de réagir comme un homme amoureux avec toi. Mais le soleil n'est-il pas amoureux de la lune ? Pourtant, à la fin c'est les étoiles qu'il choisit.


End file.
